Just Deal With It
by YunaBrown
Summary: What do you do when you're unceremoniously whipped out of your home and school, sent packing to the Land of the Rising Sun, repeat high school and get pranked on your first day as a Rikkai student? Easy: Just deal with it! Easier said than done. "Don't worry, you are not the first one to experience this kind of thing. Tissue?" OC/Rikkai, rated T for some rotten high school moments
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I decided to post another story. Yeah, I know. I have other stories I probably should be working on, but this one just won't stay out of my mind. So yeah.**

**Anyway, tell me what you guys think of this.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**And I say: When Life Screws You Over—Just Deal With It**

* * *

**1**

**Good-Bye. Hello**

* * *

**_Manila, Philippines_**

Life has its own way of screwing the people who are living in it—_t__hat_, Erika Tajima is quite sure of.

Her friend, Maria, agreed with her, though the girl would very much prefer it if Erika wouldn't use such vulgar word in her sentence.

Black hair flying as she scoffs gently, Erika begrudgingly retracted the 'vulgar' word—making the other two girls with them giggling at the 'unladylike' gesture. Erika stuck her tongue at them behind Maria's back, sending the two to a flurry of giggles that had their much reserved friend eyeing them in both amusement and disapproval. They are—after all— at the grounds of their campus, resting after a bit of a tussle at the courts.

But really, life is like that. It creeps up to you with surprises (that you either later would love, or hate, or curse) when you least expect it— _not_ that anybody can avoid it—but...yeah.

Erika doesn't like that. She is fairly a simple-minded girl, and so she doesn't like such complexities that come with life. She likes to enjoy her life in relative peace, riding through it in an enjoyable, easy pace. No surprises in neat little packages that only serve to gentle the shock that most probably paralyze you.

(Though she can't really say that to her teachers who absolutely _love_ giving pop quizzes.)

"So, Erika, is your mother gonna be here for your graduation?"

Erika nodded, swallowing her sandwich before opening her mouth to put her answer into words. "Yeah. She told me when we talked this Christmas that she will."

"Good for you! So, you think she'll let you come to our graduation get-away?!"

"I'm sure she would!"

And they launched on to their extensive graduation-get-away-plans.

Their high school graduation is just around the corner, and Erika couldn't wait for it to arrive. Two more months, and then summer and then university at last! She can already see how university life would suit her.

Maybe she'll finally find a boyfriend, or maybe she'll help her friends get theirs first! That would be fun!

"Let's graduate first, shall we?" an exasperated voice cut through their excited chatter, and Erika found herself rolling her eyes along with her two other friends.

Tucking a strand of her jet-black hair behind an ear, Erika lets her soft-brown eyes gaze around her and her friends.

She just simply couldn't wait for their graduation. She's been itching to start university already. High school is not too bad, it's just that Erika is feeling a bit tired (bored) of the monotony that she'd endured for nearly four years now. She wanted it to change; she wanted things around her to change. To see new faces, to meet new people, to experience new things.

Of course, she'd like to experience them with her friends. That is why she and her friends are going to the same university this coming June. They will stick together, even going as far as staying in the same all-girl dormitory close to the university of their choice.

She and her friends have already made the arrangements, have taken the tests, filled out forms, and are only now waiting for the test results and their high school graduation.

Everything is already planned out, everything is going well—and Erika will make sure her life would go just the way she wanted it to be.

...

But of course, life decided to screw her over—in the most impossibleway imaginable.

Erika doesn't really get why this thing would happen to her—_her_!

She never, ever has done anything that would warrant the wrath of the mighty beings and consequently punish her with this..._this_ unacceptable, abominable, detestable situation (Her English teacher would be very happy to know that Erika has gained such extensive vocabulary).

She had been such a good, _good_ girl. So why _her_?! She wanted to shout in anger, but she couldn't. She wouldn't.

And that makes everything far,_ far_ worse.

...

It was a fine, rainy and muddy Thursday afternoon when it happened.

Erika stubbornly stood her ground as she defiantly stares her own _dear_ mother down. The living room- where the mother and daughter war is currently taking place—is silent, except for the sounds coming from the tv, where a thousand Naruto is currently smashing their enemies into the ground with his trademark move.

_"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

_"Rasengan!"_

_"Kyaaa-!"_

The shout coming from Naruto was cut short when the monitor suddenly turns black.

"Hey—! I _was_ watching that!"

Her mother just stared at her blankly. "Erika, listen..." she started in her trademark I-am-your-mother-so-you-better-listen-to-me voice- which Erika absolutely, wholeheartedly detested (she thinks it is somewhat unfair that mothers can do _that, _knowing that their children cannot go against that very specific tone. That is like the second item in the 'Daughters'-Guide-To-Dealing-With-Mothers List'. The first being 'Mother's Knows Best').

_So unfair! _

"No." Erika—in a moment of extreme yet brief bravery and stubbornness—cut through her mother's words deftly, her chin jutting out beneath her pursed lips. "I will not agree to what you have just said, mom."

"But—"

"I'll be in university in months!" She insisted in a quiet voice, her hands trembling on her sides. "I am nearly seventeen years old! I can take care of myself just fine!"

"But you will be alone after your high school!"

"So? You said I should learn how to be independent!"

"But this is different!" Her mother's voice thundered loudly, drowning the future protests that Erika had been formulating in her enraged mind.

Like she has already stated above, she is a fairly simple girl—thus, she also isn't really the kind to argue, especially with her mother.

No, Erika Tajima is the typical '_yes, mother','no, mother'_ kind of a sixteen-year-old teenager. She is the farthest to being a rebel.

She studies hard, is friends with the other 'good girls' in her school, goes to church religiously on Wednesdays and Sundays, kisses her elders' hands, use only polite words when being talked to even with people her age. In fact, she may have won the award for Most Agreeable Daughter of the Year if there ever is one (or maybe her friend Maria will. Whatever).

All in all, she is a very agreeable daughter. Her grandmother has always told her so.

But right now, she is anything but agreeable. In fact, she is far from being her normal self.

She has just gotten home from school when her mother—who had oh-so-unceremoniously flew back home from Japan—greeted her with a smile as wide as the Pacific Ocean, engulfed her in a familiar bear hug, smothered her with kisses and gushed at how tall she's gotten.

She then dragged Erika into the couch, ignoring her daughter's muddy shoes kissing the marvelous marble floor of their living room, or the questioning look on the younger girl's eyes.

"Tell me about your school. How is everything going?" her mother gushed at her excitedly just as her bottom touched the soft surface of their couch.

Erika smiled, and then launched on to a lengthy recollection of her school-life.

Everything was fine and dandy for the first one and a half hour of their reunion. Erika slowly got over the initial surprise and started to feel excitement and happiness wash over her. She hasn't seen her mother for almost four years. The last time she came home was during Erika's elementary school graduation.

She is currently on her fourth year of high school, and her mother promised Erika that she would attend her graduation. But that event isn't for another few months. It is only January—graduation is in March.

_Way_ too early.

And for that reason, Erika couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous—but she instantly forgot about it when her mother told her about the chocolates she brought home.

By the time dinner was all done and Erika feels like she is drowning in chocolate, her mother told her that she needed to tell Erika something important.

Erika—mind clogged with the treats and thoughts of her home works and essays, nodded uncaringly and lets her mother pull her into the couch.

She was putting a piece of milk-chocolate shell in her mouth when her mother casually dropped the bomb.

Erika thought her mom to be joking—her mother is the world's biggest (and lamest) joker, see? So she thought...she thought that what she heard was just one of those lame, impossible jokes.

But then her mother just sat there and stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

And react she did. Erika blurted out a loud _'No!'_ along with the candy she has just popped into her mouth. She coughed afterwards, but then repeated her earlier words. This time, she was standing and trembling, as the realization that her mother is _wasn't_ joking started to sink in.

And now here they are—facing each other in a silent battle of stubborn wills, mentally willing the other to budge and admit defeat. Erika knew her mother is dead serious, but she is too!

And besides, how can she ask Erika to just up and pack up her things, board the plane and fly away to the Land of the Rising Sun like _that_?!

_"You are coming with me to Japan."_

_Just_ like that! So casually, as if she's asking Erika to spend some time with her in another country. But _no_—Erika has to leave her school, her friends, her home and live in Japan with her mother and her father and his family _forever._

Erika shook her head, causing her pony-tailed hair to brush across her nape and neck in angry splashes, her lips trembling, brown eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

Her mother wasn't moved.

"You will come with me, Erika—whether you like it or not." The words were final, Erika knew that, but that doesn't mean she cannot make one last stand.

"I don't want to."

"You will."

"No."

"Yes, you will."

"No." She said with finality, voice flat, soft-brown eyes blazing. "And_ that_ is final, mother."

...

Twenty minutes later, Erika was in her room glumly packing her clothes and other trinkets, quietly wailing about the injustice of life.

...

A short chuckle was heard just as soon as Erika slumps on her chair at the cafeteria. She proceeded on banging her head at the table, trying to knock herself on it.

"At least you will be with your mother's family."

"My_ father's_ family you mean." She grouches from beneath the table.

Her friends ignored her. "And Japan is cool! Who knows, you might meet Naruto and Luffy and Ichigo and..."

"She's right—except from the meeting-the-anime-characters-part. You'll do well there."

"But I don't want to!" she almost sobbed, biting her lips to keep herself from crying—she hit her head at the edge of the table after she came up with her pen that fell. "I don't know anybody there! What if I get lost, or if they think I'm weird or..."

A forlorn sigh. "You'll do fine, Erika. Now get some food in that stomach of yours. You have some tests to take."

Her sobs automatically died down at the sight of the chocolate fudge her friend had so kindly pushed right in front of her face

Chew. Swallow. Gulp. "...isn't there any juice?"

A glass of mango juice was placed almost immediately in front of her.

She sniffed—her friends rolling their eyes at her as one.

She has the best set of friends in the whole wide world.

And she is going to miss them so much.

She tried not to choke herself with the cake and her tears.

* * *

"Passport?"

She held it up to show her mother.

"Visa?"

Another hand held it up.

"School transcripts?"

"They're in my bag, remember?"

A nod. "Tickets?"

"They're in _your_ bag, mother."

Blink. Some rustling sounds. "Oh. Right. Well then, let's go."

And her mother walked towards the door, mumbling about not wanting to miss their flight.

Her own eyes scanned the whole room, taking note of the furniture, the curtains, and the glimmer of the floor in the afternoon sun, the sight of the flowers just outside the window...

A gust of fresh air made its way towards her, and she inhaled it shakily. She can hear the jubilant shouts of the kids playing outside their house, the grumble of a passing motorcycle and the familiar honk of the old man riding his bicycle selling snacks...

She's going to miss all of these...the sights and sounds of her home.

The impatient honk of the taxi that was parked in front of their house awakened Erika from her early reminiscent mood. Her mother's voice followed it immediately.

"Erika! Come down already!" The sound of the car trunk being closed was loud on her ears. "We'll be late for our flight!"

She wanted to shout back that she doesn't care. That the plane can leave them both right now and Erika will be more than happy. Ecstatic, even.

But of course she didn't. She couldn't.

And so she took a step. And then another. And another...

Until she reaches the door, closes it behind her. She took shaky steps to the gate, pass her dog, pass her grandmother who is smiling so painfully sad Erika felt her chest constrict, pass the gate and into the soft seat of the taxi's back seat. She didn't turn her head around when the door was closed on her side, her mother taking the one next to the driver.

She heard her neighbors' shouts of good-bye, along with her relatives—her youngest cousin crying along her grandma...

She felt her cell phone vibrate, signaling an incoming message.

_"We can't see you off. We have practice. I will miss you. - Kate."_

And then another one...

_"Teacher is a monster. Whaaahh! I miss you already! :( - Anna."_

_"I'll wait for your first message. And don't worry; I'll keep an eye on these two. Take care of yourself. Never forget us. - Maria."_

_"The whole team sends their love. Sara is crying.- Maria."_

Her fingers clenching the fabric of her shirt, Erika willed herself not to let her own tears fall.

* * *

**_Rikkai University- High School Department_**

Probably one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo, Japan—Rikkai Dai (as it is simply called) houses some of the best (if not _the_ best) academic and sports clubs in all of the city and country.

This is where the best of the best students go to attain higher education.

There is a saying that when you go to Rikkai, you will go there with the will to win. The will to be the best. Because Rikkai is the best, and being second-rate is close to unacceptable.

But of course, this is only a revered rumor—something to probably scare your wits and pants off.

But really—Rikkai is the best (maybe give and take a few parcels—no, a few nanobits.)

And yes, this is where the rest of the story will take place.

* * *

Haruka Tajima is what you call a typical, fifteen-going-sixteen-year-old Japanese girl.

She's in her freshman year of high school, in one of Tokyo's best schools. She placed fifth during the entrance tests, and was immediately chosen as her class' representative on their first day.

She's consistently been at the top five in her year; second in her class. Her academics are more than acceptable, and she shines in both sports and arts.

With her lithe built and average height, shiny and curly dark-brown hair and equally stunning brown eyes, fair skin and quiet disposition—she is one of the most popular kids in her school (well, aside from the tennis regulars anyway).

It doesn't help that her step-mother (whom she has learned to love dearly) is one of the most loved teachers in their school. And that she is a member (although not yet part of the first stringers) of the best females' volleyball team in Kanagawa region.

Needless to say, she enjoys and loves her quiet, simple life.

And she wanted it to simply stay that way.

...

But of course, like our other heroine, life will not let dear Haruka off that easily.

...

"Tajima-kun...what do you say having extra credits by tutoring some of your schoolmates in English?"

Haruka blinked at the strange request. "Eh? But—it's only the break...Oh." Realization dawned in her eyes. "During the spring break, Takenori-sensei?"

If it is, Haruka supposes it's alright. She doesn't have any plans for the break anyway. Although, since her Kaa-chan's daughter will be coming soon, maybe she may be asked to tour her around or help her familiarize herself of the city...

A chuckle brought her wandering mind back to the present time and place.

"Ah...So, what do you say Tajima-kun?" the school's principal's voice prompted her once more, a hint of urgency and maybe of impatience covered nicely by his slow words.

But Haruka sensed it, and she knows she has to give him her agreeable answer sooner than later, or else...

"Hai. I will Takenori-sensei." Haruka answered primly, her fingers laced in her lap, a timid smile in her lips. "It will be an honor to help my peers."

A pleased smile graced the elder's face, and Haruka wondered about the glint in those dead, gray eyes...

"I will contact you once the new term starts then, Tajima-kun. Don't worry," he reaches out and patted her head, as if petting her—"You will mostly be tutoring second years like yourself."

_'Huh?'_

"Have an enjoyable spring break, Tajima-kun. See you next month then."

And that was that. The next second, a thoroughly confused Haruka Tajima was out of the door, standing at the empty hallway, eyes blinking and lips parted as she tries to recall just what exactly she has agreed to.

Sadly, she cannot remember.

* * *

**So. Good. Bad. Worse? Let me know please!**

**And yes, this will probably turn out to be some kind of a Self-Insert/OC Fic...though I've never really tried that stuff before.**

**Read and (hopefully) Review guys!**

**XXD YUNA**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So...thanks for these people who have read, favorited and followed this story of mine. XXD

_**adgenelia, Shubhs, FleetingStar, FictionSpark-** _to the guest reviewer- **No, Erika won't be in first year high school! :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own PoT.

* * *

******And I say: When Life Screws You Over—Just Deal With It!**

* * *

**2**

**Look. Glance.**

* * *

Two weeks after she left her homeland, Erika stares outside her window in complete silence. It is still a bit dark, only fifteen minutes after five. Too early, but she doesn't mind. She cannot sleep well. Maybe because she misses her own bed, or maybe because she is just used to waking up early. All she knows is that upon waking up, she would take a look at her clock and scurry to prepare for her class...only to be reminded that she doesn't have classes anymore- at least for the meantime.

And then she would sigh, and then bury herself in her covers once more.

Two weeks have passed and she still cannot believe she's in Japan, and she will be for God-knows-how-long.

Maybe forever.

Sighing, she stood up from her bed and made her way to the window.

A sakura tree looms its branches at her side of the house, fresh air making her pale silken-pink curtains to dance. The whole house is silent still, as it is too early for her half-siblings to wake up.

_Half-siblings._ She has two.

Haruka- who is sixteen years old (same as Erika), gentle and timid. And then, there is Hikaru, who is seven years old and so far her biggest nemesis in her new home.

To say that the little guy doesn't like her is an understatement. He borderline hated her, only because he is thinking Erika is stealing _his_ mother away.

(Erika almost shouted and argued that they are the ones who stole her mother away, but that would be too childish of her, won't it?)

Pulling the curtain to the side and breathing in the crisp morning air, Erika lets a long sigh out of her lips. Rubbing her bare arms, she stares out of her window into the small, quaint garden down below.

Two weeks in, and Erika felt different still.

The sounds are not the same, the sights too. The food is bearable; she'd been eating Japanese foods with her friends back in her home country...

The people are different, too. She won't say in a bad way, but...it still is different. Two weeks gone, but she still is craving for the familiar shouts that would wake her every morning, the smell of her breakfast, the touch of warmth and familiarity from her family.

Things here are just not the same.

_"Give it time, Erika. You'll get used to it. I promise." Her mother coaxed her gently last night._

_She just shrugged her shoulder, not letting her mother hear her own thoughts._

_"Do you want to go out?" Her unfamiliar father asked her instead."Haruka can accompany you."_

_Haruka nodded solemnly and eagerly in her seat, curly-brown hair bouncing and eyes smiling warmly at her. They are almost the same age, and Erika felt again that twinge in her chest._

_This is the girl who stole her father from them...from her._

_But Haruka's smile is so warm and welcoming, that it makes Erika feel bad to think of the gentle girl in a less than acceptable way. Erika saw her mother's encouraging smile and nod, and so- being the agreeable daughter that she is, Erika nodded back- saying that she indeed wanted to go out and around the city, and that she wanted to see their school, if that is possible?_

_Her mother's beaming smile told her that it is._

That was last night, over dinner. And now, Erika felt like banging her head until it bled on her decision. '_Why? Why do I always feel the need to do whatever mom told me to? Or whatever it is that she wanted me to do?! Why?!'_

Of course, she received no answer to her questions. And so, leaving the window, she walked towards the bathroom, her mind exhausted and her body moving on its own.

She really doesn't want to to go out, but she knew she has to- sooner better than later.

She won't accomplish anything if she stay here in her room and sulk (the way she's been doing since she arrived in Japan). Her mother and father won't change their minds anymore. She is stuck here, that is the reality that she has been trying to forget.

...

Haruka eyed Erika- her half-sister- who is silently sitting beside her in the car.

They are on their way to Rikkai Dai, so that Erika can take her tests. Most probably they'd be in the same year, the only question is whether in the same class.

Shifting a bit uncomfortably in her own seat, Haruka hopes it would be the case. She hates the thought of her sister (she also doesn't want to call Erika 'half-sister') in another class.

It'll be difficult for Erika to adjust in her class if she is alone there. Haruka wanted to make this move as easier as possible for her sister.

"You'll love your new school, Erika." Their mother says from the front seat of their car, beside her, their father is maneuvering said vehicle into the weekend traffic. "It is one of the best in Japan. It's the best place for students who wanted to continue on to prestigious universities afterwards."

"Tokyo University is a bit far from here," their father said quietly, "but it is the best choice for the both of you. And I'm sure you'll pass the entrance exams."

"And then you two can just stay together while in university. Isn't that great?!" their mother added with a bright smile in her expectant face.

Erika only smiled, if a bit tight. Shrugging a slender shoulder, the girl turns her eyes to the window on her side. Their mother sighed after exchanging a look with their silent father.

Trying to diffuse the awkwardness around her, Haruka patted Erika's hands which are on her lap.

At Erika's asking stare, Haruka smiles warmly. "I'll tour you around so you won't get lost when you start next term. Do you play any sports? I'll show you the different courts and training grounds we use." She says encouragingly.

"Thank you." Nodding, Erika returns the smile. "I play volleyball, actually."

Delighted, Haruka's smile got wider. "Me too!" she exclaims excitedly, "Maybe you can try-out for our team!"

"Ahm-"

Sensing an opportunity, Elisa Tajima turns her head around and smiles at the two girls. "That's a great idea, Haruka-chan! You two can be in the team. I'll talk to the Coach Iruka next week about it!" And then without waiting for either girls' reaction, she turns ahead and started talking to the silent male on her side.

The silence of the girl beside her made Haruka feel that instead of making things easier for Erika, she has just done the opposite.

...

"Are you sure this is a school?"

"Ahm-"

"Yes, honey. This is a school." Elisa answers Erika's bewildered question. "This is Rikkai Dai."

Trying not to look like a fish out of water is a difficult task, Erika thought as she stares at the monstrosity that is Rikkai Dai.

A school.

A high-school.

The building and its surrounding grounds is bigger than some universities in her home country. And they say this is a high school?!

They stepped out of the car, waved at their father and stood there at the gate of the school and watch together as the blue vehicle became a dark spot down the stretch of the street.

Erika turns her face around much earlier than her two companions. She has just to make sure she isn't dreaming and her eyes aren't deceiving her.

The building is an imposing structure of bricks and steel. Rust-red and white railings at the top of the five-storey edifice. Glass windows reflecting the light of the afternoon sun, trees lining up the stretch of the path from the gate to the massive doors opened ahead of them.

The grass covering the grounds is immaculately green and kept, no plastic or paper lying around, the bushes of flowering plants lining the sides of what seem to be a walkway around the building.

The silence around her is adding to the aura of magnificence that the whole place is exuding.

Erika has never been in this kind of place before. Even her former school, which she thought is impressive enough due to the fact that it is an international school, comes nowhere close to any of this.

And she's going to be a student here in the coming month of April.

Can she even breathe once she steps into those doors?

...

The test was...unexpectedly hard, even for Erika who-even though not the most brilliant of her former class- is not close enough to be called a dunce. It is a good thing Haruka let her borrow notes last night, to review- the other girl said.

If last night Erika felt a bit insulted at the gesture, now she is thankful. Some of the items in the test she has forgotten, while some she doesn't have any idea prior to today.

Somehow, the thought of failing doesn't scare her. Failing would mean she will not be accepted, and if she isn't accepted in this school maybe her parents would re-consider and send her back to her home country.

But- that would mean she's a failure...right?

Frowning at the thought, Erika pushes the door open and left the room. The teacher who observed her as she was taking the test didn't even bother to look up from where she is arranging the papers in her desk, and Erika felt a bit dejected by it.

But what does she expect? That the teacher would pat her back and say 'good job!' ?

She found Haruka talking with a girl of their age, though her stature is that of a more mature one. Standing where she is a few steps away from the two, Erika opted to wait until they are finished with their conversation.

The girl is beautiful, Erika observes. Light-brown hair down her back, in waves whilst her bangs is secured with a butterfly pin to the side of her face, exposing long, swan like neck and a simple diamond earring. In jeans, a simple shirt and a pair of white wedges, the girl exuded confidence in her self and beauty in a way that reminded Erika of her friend, Maria.

The smile frozen in her lips, Erika found herself looking at a pair of startling dark-blue eyes.

_'Huh?'_ she blinks, '_a foreign student?'_

Her skin is almost translucent, her lips in gentle pink bow of a smile. There is something in those blue eyes that is making Erika stiffen her spine a bit. She cannot point her finger on it, but it is somewhat- making her wary of this beautiful, beautiful girl.

"Erika Tajima, I presume?" soft-chimes ringing is her voice, and her words slid off of her tongue like sweet honey and poison.

_Wary. Wary._

"Yes, I am Erika Tajima."

Blue-eyes widened a bit in surprise, as an elegantly trimmed eyebrow rose slightly along cream, smooth forehead. "You speak Japanese well." She murmurs, eyes flickering with something like interest, but it vanished in a second leaving Erika to wonder if she has imagined it.

Haruka smiles at the two, her eyes settling on Erika. "This is Akemi Sakurazawa, a team mate of mine." She says, but Erika's eyes are on the other girl. "Erika-chan is my sister, Sakurazawa-san."

"Souka?" Akemi-_no_, Sakurazawa-san peered at Erika openly with her blue-eyes.

Open like the skies above, deep like the ocean- Erika felt unnerved.

Her own brown eyes are returning the stare, but it is only because of curiosity, and a little bit of enclosed insecurity at the other girl's beauty.

The hallway they are currently standing at is quiet, bare of any existence except them. It is calm in a lullaby-soft kind of way.

But as the seconds go by, Erika's forehead is furrowing little by little. '_Why is she looking at me like that? As if I am her newest enemy? Is it because I am new?'_

Haruka- bless her gentle, sensitive soul- clears her throat as she took steps towards Erika, breaking the spell that Akemi Sakurazawa's stare has cast around the three of them.

A smile tried to diffuse the onset of hostility in her eyes, Akemi Sakurazawa held out a dainty hand to Erika. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Tajima-kun."

Erika clasps the hand gently yet firmly, and she felt the cold welcome that Akemi Sakurazawa is giving her. "The pleasure is all mine, Sakurazawa-san."

With her smile widening a bit, Akemi Sakurazawa turns to Haruka with a nod. "I'll see you next week then, Haruka-chan." And to Erika, she says- "See you around, Tajima-kun."

"Next week it is, Sakurazawa-san." Haruka mumbled, while Erika just nodded.

But their replies didn't matter, for Akemi Sakurazawa is already walking away, her hair swinging along with her steps, the light from the open windows bathing her in an almost divine way.

Erika decided then and there that she will avoid the girl at all costs.

...

After leaving the hallways of the third floor somewhat in a shaky silence, the half-sisters made their way around the main building and into the back of the school. They have toured the inside of the school it is now time to do the same outside.

Erika thought that since it is a Saturday, the school would be without any students at this time, but- she is sadly mistaken.

The first place they came to is the track field which is found in the left of the main building, between the library and a room labelled 'Music and Arts'.

She found out there is a golf course, softball, baseball and football fields, outdoor basketball and volleyball courts (which Haruka pointed out to her excitedly) and of course, the tennis courts- which where they are exactly right now.

"Our school's tennis club is the number one in Kanto region." Haruka informs her, pride in her voice, and Erika only nodded her head.

They are almost twenty feet away from the nearest tennis court, where four players are having a doubles game.

Now, Erika isn't a big fan of tennis. The only time she watches the game is whenever her friends- especially Kate who is head over heels in love with Novak Djokovic- would drag her along to suffer Kate's incessant squealing and sighing.

But she had seen a lot of them enough to say that the players in the courts below are _good_. Their movements are effortlessly fluid, their shots powerful and solid, their stance spoke of power and confidence and skill.

They are good, and of course they know it. In Erika's eyes, they are more than playing- it is almost as if they are putting on a show, if their movements- which looked like as if a well-choreographed dance- would be the basis.

"They are good, ne?" Haruka asks her, a smile in her voice.

Blinking her eyes, and giving the players below one last look, Erika nodded in agreement. "Ah. They are."

Laughing softly, Haruka tugged on Erika's hands. "Come on! I'll show you the garden!"

And the two were walking away without a backward glance, not catching the eyes that have been studying them just as long as they appeared any closer to the tennis courts.

...

_'Erika Tajima- huh?'_ A pencil tapped on an open page of a notebook, _'Tajima-sensei's daughter?'_

"What the hell do you want Niou?!" Bunta's yell echoed across the courts, making the other tennis members to look around and locate the voice.

Smirking, Niou only messed Bunta's hair more. "You know those girls, Puri~?"

Grunting, Bunta steps away from his team mate and dusted off his sleeve. "Haruka Tajima?" He asks, grimacing at the name. "She's in our class in middle school, remember?"

Niou doesn't seem to remember, for he only shrugs a shoulder. "Puri~ How about the other one?"

"What other one?" Confused, Bunta looked back to the spot where he saw her earlier, but found the girl gone.

"She's with another girl." Niou says in a wry voice, "I haven't seen that girl before."

Huffing, Bunta turns on his heel and went back to stuffing his racket back to its bag. "Don't know, don't care." He mumbled. "And don't ask me anything about that girl ever again." Hoisting his bag on his shoulder, Bunta yelled a good-bye to their other team mates and then made his way out of the courts. Jackal isn't here today, and so Bunta is in a bit of sullen mood since nobody will be treating him a slice of cake after practice.

_'So, he is still affected by that huh?'_ Niou smirks at the thought. '_This year will be fun, Puri~!'_

* * *

_So. I updated. YAY!_

_Hahahaha. Now I need to go back to my other stories. Sighs._

_Anyways, READ AND REVIEW please!_

_Tell me what you think of this story so far. Good? Bad? Worse? XXD_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks goes to all who has read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. Hope you guys will like this new chapter.

**QUESTION:**

Who would you like to partner Haruka and Erika with? Let me know please. Thanks in advance! :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.**

* * *

**And I say: When Life Screws You Over—Just Deal With It!**

* * *

**3**

**First. Impressions**

* * *

The bleakness of the white ceiling above her greeted Erika when she opened her eyes. The usual morning hum fills the air around her room, and her curtain is flittering as a gentle spring breeze is welcomed through her opened window.**  
**

She really should close it at night.

Rolling on her left side, she found the alarm clock and waited a few seconds before turning it off. She has set it at 6:30, but as always, she woke up before the time.

Today is her first day of school. In high school.

Specifically, in Rikkai Dai Fuzoku—one of the most elite educational institution in all of Japan. She has learned quite a lot of things about said school in the last two weeks that she's been here in the country, and Erika is feeling like a train-wreck just thinking about being in such a school.

She will need more than luck to survive this day.

Even though there is a big possibility that she and Haruka will be in the same class—it is only today that Erika will know what year she will be placed at— she still couldn't help but feel nervous about starting out high school yet again.

This time— in a foreign country.

Granted, she can speak the language quite fluently (she still needs a bit of time to understand complex sentences), been to an international school back in her country where fifty percent of the students were foreigners or half and half (like her—half-Filipino, half-Japanese)—it is still nerve-wracking.

She just really hopes she won't get lost in her school building, or get pranked.

She'd rather get ignored than experience those two.

_Forty-five minutes past six._

Her mother told her they have to be ready at seven, since her father will be driving them to the school, and her mother has to prepare for her classes.

Too early, she said—but Haruka told her it's better to be earlier than late on her first day.

"You wouldn't want to be late and invite too much attention now, would you?"—the younger girl asked her kindly, and Erika agreed.

And besides, Erika has to get her schedule from the Director's Office, as well as get oriented about her classes and all that.

They are going to have a very busy morning.

And Erika is praying to all gods she know to help her survive this epic day.

Rolling to the right of her bed, her eyes found the uniform that her mother gave her the other day. It is hanging from a hamper on her bathroom door, still covered in the transparent sheet of plastic, preventing nonexistent dust to settle on the expensive looking material.

Kicking her covers and finally getting out of the bed, she found herself walking towards it, studying the whole ensemble at the same time.

The skirt is too short, is the first thought that crosses her mind.

The second is that the color is too dark- red and black stripes on her skirt and a gray blazer which she will wear over a pristine white button-up shirt, along with black knee high socks and black shoes.

She felt like attending a funeral with the color combination she has concocted in her mind. Even her bag and pens were all black.

Sighing, she runs her fingers on the material of her uniform. She misses her previous uniform.

Deciding that the skirt she is eyeing with a bit of disgust won't lengthen it's self to suit her tastes, Erika gave a sigh and proceeded to her bathroom, the uniform in her hand.

Might as well get ready. She doesn't want to be late on her first day as a Rikkai student.

* * *

She is familiar with her new school of course, since she'd been here once—last week. But, as much as Erika wanted to be brave and confident and tell Haruka she can leave Erika's pathetic self alone, she couldn't do it.

She is sweating. And her hands are shaking. And she couldn't seem to find her voice—not that she needed it at the moment, but still.

She's been tugging at the hem of her skirt since they stepped out of the car. It is still early, so there are only but a few students littering the grounds. Most of them are in their sports club uniforms. A combination of red, black and yellow—much like the colors of her uniform, of course.

"We'll have to go to the Director's Office first," Haruka says beside her, nodding and smiling at other students who are greeting her. Erika felt a couple pairs of eyes glancing at her, though thankfully—nobody has asked Haruka who she is yet.

Erika hopes that will be the case for the rest of the day.

"But—" Haruka smiles apologetically at her, and Erika felt a bubbling sensation in her stomach, "Can we get to my clubroom first, Erika-chan? I need to tell my captain I cannot join practice today."

"You have practice in the first day of school?!" she asks in semi-whisper, careful that her voice won't be heard by the students standing and chatting in the hallways.

Haruka chuckled at her, before leading the way to an empty hallway. Erika can see doors at the end, and then the grounds after that. They have rounded a side of the building, and she remembered the route being one of the many that Haruka showed to her the first time they went here.

"The regulars—the seniors actually—have practice even during the break." Haruka explains, "Buchou—that's 'captain', by the way—is very strict and adamant about us always being in tip-top shape and ready. We will be defending our championship this year." A proud smile lit up her face. "For four consecutive years. Isn't that amazing?"

_It is_, Erika thought. She and her team did win the championship last year, but it was only once compared to too many loses their team had.

"Okay." She agrees, seeing that they still have lots of time to spare before the first period—which she still doesn't know what—will start.

Classes start at 8:30, and it is only 7:25. _Too early._

They emerged through the doors, and then took the path leading to the volleyball building. It is a small structure which contains two practice courts, a clubroom, showers and lockers for all the players and members of the club. Erika found out that this is one of the prides of Rikkai—the volleyball team. And so, the school spared no expense in making sure their precious players have the best of the best.

It was a bit lucrative in Erika's opinion, but when she saw the other facilities around the school; she chose not to comment on it anymore.

They arrived at the building, and Haruka opened the door gingerly—as if the girl is afraid to make any noise.

"Here we are," Haruka said, gesturing inside, where five girls turned their heads around to stare at the two of them. "Ohayou, Gakumi-Buchou, sempai-tachi." There were other girls around the courts. Some were running, others are doing stretches. It looks like the team is preparing for a practice match.

Erika watches as Haruka bows down deep from her waist, her brown hair falling gracefully on the sides of her face. Erika stood there beside her sister, blinking her eyes as she is unsure whether she should do the same gesture.

She decided on the opposite.

The activities inside the court didn't even stop for a second, as if the appearance of the two girls is a non-existent event.

Making Erika feel like an unwanted fly—which normally would annoy her, but right now—she is hoping it will continue to be so.

The captain, Asakura Gakumi, is a tall, well-built girl with dark-blue hair and dark-forest green eyes. Her face is strangely angular, with a long, pointed nose, wide forehead and thin lips that are currently pursed in a strange curve that could have been a smile, though Erika wasn't too sure.

Beside the captain, looking as fresh as a daisy in a spring morning—Akemi Sakurazawa's eyes glittered like jewels, and her lips twitched in a smile. "Haruka-san." She calls out in her bell-like-voice. "Tajima-kun." She nodded at Erika, prompting the others to turn their eyes on her, making Erika gulp once more.

"Tajima." The captain calls out in a deep voice which is not so unusual for her built. "You are early. Is there a problem?" She asks, though the way her eyes drill themselves at Haruka made Erika flinch beside the still smiling girl

"I-"

"You are early for practice, Haruka-chan!" an eagerly enthusiastic voice cut through Haruka's gentle one, and Erika found herself pushed to the side, a girl with flaming red-hair in a high ponytail now embracing the brown-haired girl's arm.

Erika thought she saw Haruka grimace, before her face re-arranged itself and return to her normally smiling one. The other girl flashed Erika a grin that made her toes curl.

"And who are you?"—she asks, though she didn't wait for Erika's answer, and instead turned to the other girls who are now being strangely quieter than they were earlier.

"Please let go of my arm, Sakaki-san." Haruka's voice is calm and soft, though Erika was sure her knuckles are turning white as they are clenching around the other girl's arm. There was a brief flash of annoyance on both girls' eyes, but then they were gone in an instant.

The girl—Sakaki-san—huffed, her nose in the air, but didn't let go. "We are going to practice early, aren't we Buchou? So—you can't leave to accompany your step-sister to the Director's Office!" she declares, and Erika was blinking in surprise. How did she know about that?!

"But—"

"You are planning on missing our first team practice, Tajima?" the captain asks in an even voice.

The other girls are just watching the scene—though their eyes are now focused on Erika. She nervously shuffled on her feet, before tugging at a lock of hair.

She doesn't like this at all.

"Just for today, Buchou." Was Haruka's reply, abandoning her previous task of untangling the limb that is now curling around her left arm. "My sister—Erika" her eyes found Erika's wide ones, "is a new student here in Rikkai, and so I am helping her out for the moment."

Finding herself under scrutiny of those deep-green eyes, Erika felt like hyperventilating. The female captain is a bit on the scary side, Erika decided at that very moment. Her cool demeanor is like molten fire underneath a calm and serene looking volcano, waiting to erupt, and can do so at any moment.

She wanted to run away before that happens.

"You can't miss practice for that Haruka-chan!" the girl in-between the sisters sang in a shrilly, lilting voice, as if she is happy. "I am sure your sister will be fine on her own!"

She seems pretty adamant at not letting Haruka go, as she started pulling the girl towards where the other girls are standing.

Haruka resisted, planting her feet firmly on the ground. The red-haired girl glared back at her with deep-golden orbs, and Erika found it unusual for her sister to return it with equally heated one.

Haruka is a sweet-tempered girl after all.

It was interesting to see none of the girls—not even the captain—making a move to stop the two in their silent battle of wills. A bit physical yes, as the death grip on Haruka's arm is slowly making its mark on the fair skin, but still nobody made any remark.

Erika found herself frowning. Are they going to just stand there and watch? What kind of team mates and captain would let their own do this anyway? Shouldn't there be a rule against these kind of behavior in the court?

Erika wanted to ask the captain, and so she raises her face to meet those cool green eyes. She found them trained on her.

_'Why are you staring at me?!'—_she wanted to ask, but didn't. Moments passed and those eyes stayed on her, and a trickle of cold sweat is making its way down Erika's spine. She almost didn't hear the words when those strangely pursed thin lips opened to speak.

"Sakaki, let go of Tajima now."

Clearing her throat, she pointed a look at Sakaki, who grumbled yet didn't do as bid.

"You can accompany your sister, Tajima," the captain continues in a voice which invites no arguments, "but you will be doing extra practice later this afternoon. Understood?"

The girls dispersed at the captain's words and nod, but not before throwing a look at Erika. Was that animosity? Or maybe hostility is the right term.

Haruka nodded, before relinquishing her arm from the still glaring Sakaki. _Seriously, what is wrong with this girl?_

"Hai, Gakumi-buchou. If you will excuse us." Bowing once more, Haruka pulled Erika out of the gym, but not before catching a glimpse of golden eyes boring down on her brown ones.

Erika felt a shiver that is quite different than the one Akemi Sakurazawa has caused her that other day.

...

"That was Rima Sakaki. Stay away from her Erika-chan." Haruka's quiet voice told her as they made their way back towards the main building.

"Why?"

"Because she's..." she hesitated, rubbing on the arm that Rima Sakaki has clutched earlier. "...dangerous."

_'Dangerous? What is she? A serial killer?'_

"Okay."

They are now climbing the stairs. Students are now milling around, standing beside the walls, flooding the hallways. Bits of conversation are floating all around, and Erika is trying not to be overwhelmed with everything that is happening around her.

They reached the third floor, where the Director's Office can be found. The office is found at the end of the hallway, past the faculty rooms and academic club rooms.

Erika saw the teachers preparing for their classes through the small square of glass at each of the doors. They looked haggard, and it is only the first day of the term.

Haruka knocked three times, and a quiet voice beckoned them to go in.

The Director, Takenori Hiroki, welcomed the two girls with a smile and look of disconnect in his dead, gray eyes. Erika suddenly felt scared.

That's four people...how many more would she meet by the end of this day? Erika wasn't too sure if she can even survive the morning period.

He was pleasant enough, Erika gave him that. After handing her the result of her tests, which places her at the second year, class D—which, according to what Haruka told her about the system in Rikkai—would be the fourth of seven classes in her year. She supposes it wasn't too bad—only Haruka is in class A.

They won't be in the same class after all.

"Of course," Takenori-sensei added in a silky voice that is unlike any other Erika has ever heard, "you may be transferred to another class depending on your performance. We have monthly rankings here, and if you manage to beat someone from class A—or any higher classes—you'll take their place."

Rikkai is a highly competitive school, Erika realizes then. You have to work your way up, and work harder to keep your place.

"We have a comprehensive curricular program, but we put emphasis mainly on five subjects. I am sure you are aware of what those are, am I wrong?"

Erika tried not to squirm in her seat. Haruka is looking at her with worried eyes. "You aren't mistaken, Takenori-sensei." She answers in a voice that she hopes isn't wavering too much.

The director gave her a smile. "Very well. Then," he leaned back in his chair, the black leather has more sheen than his gray eyes. "I welcome you to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, Erika Tajima-san."

Some cold welcome she's been having.

...

Armed with her schedule, Erika trudged after Haruka as the other girl lead the way towards the auditorium where the inauguration ceremony will be held.

Haruka was explaining to her how the system in Rikkai works—something she has overlooked the many times they have talked about how it is being done in said school.

"We'll be having the same classes, and same professors as well." Haruka was saying as they move along, "That way, students in the same year will have equal chances of being the top student in their respective levels. You can choose a special class though, the sixth one." she pointed to a blank space below 'Languages'. "You can fill that up today after the inauguration ceremony." She smiled at the look of horror on Erika's face.

"I'll walk you to your room after the ceremony, all right?"

Erika just nodded. She couldn't help but feel extremely lucky to have Haruka right now.

The auditorium, like the rest of the school, is huge and expensive looking. There were at least a thousand seats lined up in front of a massive stage which is gleaming brown under the many lights up above the high ceiling. Teachers and students alike are milling around, talking in hushed voices as well as high-pitched ones.

It is just the first day, but Erika can already see students grouping among themselves. Some students are wearing the uniform, whilst some are proudly displaying to the whole school population what sports club they belong to.

Erika thought she saw a flash of gold and green eyes, but she ignored that notion in favor of staring at a group of male students who have just made their entrance.

Maybe it's the way that the lights are way too bright, or the fact that the students previously standing near the entrance of the gymnasium parted to give way to this particular group of seven males.

They are wearing a jersey of some sort in yellow and black. Some other time, they would have reminded Erika of bees, but—

With the lights behind and above them, they looked strangely...divine, magnificent even. The way they are holding themselves, their stance— only the word 'confident' is what Erika could describe them. She's not used to seeing people like these...being around them is almost sucking the air out of her. It is suffocating, the air authority those rigid shoulders carry.

These are the kinds of people she should avoid—at all costs. Though she isn't too sure who is more dangerous between them and Akemi Sakurazawa and Rima Sakaki and Takenori Hiroki.

The way those eyes are roaming around the auditorium in a way only a king would is disconcerting, and Erika wondered if she was the only one who feels so—for everybody is looking at the group in revered silence punctured with breathes of awe.

This is the strangest experience she's ever had.

Looking around her, she told herself that she did not know nor expected that Rikkai will be full of people like this. Is Haruka the only normal student here?

She willed her eyes to turn and leave those seven behind, and she found Haruka looking at her with a look of understanding on her face.

Erika fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "What?" she asks—a defiant tone in her voice. And even she was surprised with herself. But Haruka ignored her tone in favor of throwing a glance at the males Erika has been staring at earlier. Her eyes passed by them one by one, and they stopped and narrowed at a particular bright-red head.

Sparkling violet met warm, steely brown orbs—and Haruka was the first to drop her gaze.

Sighing—and trying to act as if nothing happened in that fraction of a second— Haruka took Erika's elbow and together they walked towards the left side of the auditorium. They chose seats at the far end, separating them from most of the students who have taken their own places.

Just as they took their seat, Haruka spoke.

"Those are our tennis club regulars—and they are the reigning champions of the nationals. What do you think of them?" The question was asked so quietly Erika almost missed it. She took some seconds before answering.

"Ahm...they look scarily daunting...?"

She saw amusement dancing in Haruka's eyes, and the younger girl's lips stretch into a small smile. "Ah...they are." Haruka looked like she was about to say more, but stopped abruptly when Takenori Hiroki made his way into the middle of the platform serving as a stage.

His silky, quiet voice hushed all conversation at once.

...

From where he is sitting, he saw her—that new girl, sitting beside Haruka Tajima—another extremely interesting girl.

Strange that the two are half-sisters; their features are almost the same. Translucent skin, small, round face with brown eyes and the same childlike innocence blanketed by a sheer air of confidence and self-worth.

She looks normal compared to the hundreds of girls in this school who are either academically talented, artistically gifted or aesthetically pleasing with bearings of a queen—or an empress. Hyotei is not the only school who uses terms uttered only with air of utmost respect and reverence. They may have kings and queens there, but Rikkai has an Emperor and Three Demons.

Though— an Empress has yet to be found.

Haruka Tajima could be her, but she is too soft and gentle that she wilted after a mere three months of being in the spotlight. Rather than glow, she dimmed beside them—her light banishing slowly until even her skin has lost its shimmer.

A pity, he muses, since he has developed a rather soft spot for the kind girl. But—it was never meant to be, a lot of people said. An Empress should be able to hold herself high and stand out even in the densest of crowds. Haruka Tajima was able to do neither of the two.

The new girl though—there is something in her.

Something he couldn't seem to put his finger into. She does stand out, for his eyes picked her out from the crowd the instance he stepped through the doors of the auditorium. It is not because she is a transferee, no— for he knows there are at least five or more new students every start of a new term, so her being one of those does not make her any way more special nor interesting than the others.

No—maybe it's in the way her shoulders are straight and pulled just the right amount to the back, her neck elongated and her head held in such a way that she looks much taller than she really is—which is 165 cm.,

Or maybe it's in the way that she looks far too different than the other girls around her, whose faces are padded on with cream and colors of varying shades, eyes heavily lidded and lips sinfully red or pink or carnation.

He utterly despises those girls, who seem to think that any male will be entranced by their blinding outward beauty. Didn't they know that what it does is the opposite instead?

And her—she looks devoid of any facial enhancer at the moment, still her skin is glowing under the lights. She is not beautiful by all means. Her face is rather forgettable, but still—he can't seem to take his eyes off her.

And he cannot seem to grasp that simple realization just yet.

Maybe—maybe he'll get to understand what it is that he is seeing in her. He just needs time to uncover what it is that makes her interesting.

For now—he will be watching her from afar. Or not—who knows, maybe she'll be in his class.

...

_He is watching him watch her._

The flicker of interest in those deep eyes is unmistakable after all. He is sitting beside his seemingly engrossed friend and team mate, the rest of the team are either listening wholeheartedly to the speech that is all about the glory that is Rikkai, or yawning in boredom.

He, on the other hand, is watching each and every person his eyes can see around him. Every year, they do this.

And every year, he does this as well.

He didn't really plan on watching her though— it's just that, his eyes suddenly found her when she leaned a fraction to her front, her face tilting to her right—facing him.

She didn't see him, for she immediately smiles a half one in response to what Haruka Tajima has said to her. Her eyes have the warmest shade of brown there is, and her face is a mixture of fear and excitement. Such an odd expression on a small, round face that could have been of a child's.

He caught his friend's stare just when he decided to look away from her.

And he is certainly engaged, for he didn't even notice that someone has noticed what he is doing at the moment—he mused.

Ah, such a curious thing it is to be curious. '_I wonder'_, he thought to himself, palm flat on his right cheek, eyes glinting mysteriously, a pen twirling between the fingers of his left—, '_can he see that she is somewhat—different?'_

...

It took but a few minutes, but after the seemingly long welcome speech from the school director, Erika found herself being herded out of the auditorium and into the main building.

Haruka is reciting to her some simple instructions on how to get to some of the rooms indicated in her schedule. Fortunately, she doesn't have to leave her homeroom unless for lunch which the two of them will be having together.

She tried to jam in her head what Haruka was saying, her knees bucking against each other as their footsteps seem to echo through the halls of this gigantic building. It is only getting bigger and bigger in Erika's eyes.

"Did you get all that, Erika-chan?"

'No. Don't leave me here!' — is what she wanted to say. But instead, she pasted a smile that she hopes isn't one of fear and faces her sister. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so." Gulp.

Haruka is such a sensitive girl, for she smiled understandingly before patting her on the shoulder. They stopped in front of a door labeled '2-D', and Erika's heart thudded to a stop.

_OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod—_

"Wait for me after the bell, okay?" a gentle reminder, and then Haruka sighs a deep one, before grasping her shoulder in an encouraging manner.

Erika found herself standing alone just as the footsteps died down.

_'This is it.' _She thought, eyeing the knob which is going to let her in to the room—which is eerily quiet. '_Is the class already in session? Am I going to be late on her first day? Oh God please don't let it be!'_

The panic getting the best of her, Erika grabbed the cold knob with her left hand and pushes it to the side.

There was a soft gasp, a snicker followed by a choked laughter—strangely it sounded like a male's voice.

Erika felt suddenly cold.

And then there more laughter around the room, before a snickering voice cut through it all. "Huh? There's actually someone stupid enough to fall for that?"

She tried blinking her eyes to clear her vision, but then find out that a liquid substance is now dripping from her forehead down to her chin. The cold she felt earlier was because of the very same reason—a bucket of sticky goo in the brightest shade of green has just filled its contents on her.

Realization washes over her.

A prank.

She was pranked. On her first day. In Rikkai.

Chilled to her bones, she raises a shaking hand, cleared away some of the green liquid away from her right eye, and then stare in front of her.

She was met by uniquely iced-blue eyes narrowing in amusement at her.

She felt colder than she's ever been.

...

Read. Review?


End file.
